Coming Into Age and Power
by lil-rock14
Summary: New school, new girls, new powers. Now it’s time for him to ascend. But he was the only one to get sick when he first received his powers. Will the Sons of Ipswich be able to handle his ascending?
1. Chapter 1

**Coming Into Age and Power**

**This is my first, and probably only attempt at a story for The Covenant. Of course it wasn't the best movie in the world, but I saw the need for some character development on Tyler's part because he had about as much lines as I could count with my fingers. I also noticed two things as I kept rewatching my favorite scene in the movie (the cop chase). 1) It is Caleb that calls Tyler 'baby boy'. And since Caleb is the leader, it's basically law and he is forever branded 'baby boy'. 2) The sound effects when their eyes turn black are different. If you hear what I hear, then you will understand this story. This story picks up at the beginning of their freshman year in college.**

Summary: New school, new girls, new powers. Now it's time for him to ascend. But he was the only one to get sick when he first received his powers. Will the Sons of Ipswich be able to handle his ascending?

**Disclaimer: I own the characters that you've never heard of before.**

Harvard. One of if not the most prestigious school in the nation. Only the best were accepted into that school. That is how it always was, and how it would be. The school was prepared for anyone and everyone that they accepted. But nothing could prepare them for a Son of Ipswich.

And they wouldn't have to. They accepted Caleb Danvers. But why wouldn't they. A star athlete at Spenser and outstanding academic standings, they would have been crazy not to accept him. But Caleb was the crazy one when it came to Harvard. He turned them down.

He never told his friends that he did. They all knew that he applied. They would ask about it every once in awhile, and he would reply with a simple 'It doesn't matter'. The others just thought that he was rejected, so when the time came to declare for a school, they never brought it up again. And that is what he wanted.

So there he was sitting in a Hummer with his three best friends Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin, and Tyler Sims. One of the more dominant reasons he couldn't say yes to Harvard. Together they were the Sons of Ipswich, stronger together than apart.

After Caleb's ascension and Chase's disappearance, the four boys decided to remain close enough to home, where they could go back if something were to happen, but far enough to live their lives completely independent of their parents. Even Caleb.

He had a hard time leaving him mom, but an even harder time leaving Sarah Wehnam. The only person that he had shared his and his friends' secret with. She had gotten accepted into Stanford in California, which unfortunately for him was on the other side of the country. They decided on a mutual break up, but promised to stay friends. They hoped that eventually they could be together again.

Reid was the next person to ascend. Being the rebel of the group, he didn't exactly listen to all of the garbage that Caleb spewed about their powers being addictive and aging every time they used it. So he continued to use. Until one day he woke up and saw a few more wrinkles on his face than there was the night before. After that day, he cut back on using significantly. He still used for little tasks here and there like fixing things that he broke, or getting the teacher sick so he wouldn't have to go to class. He loved using his powers, but he loved his looks attracting the ladies a little more, so that is why he didn't want to become an addict.

Pogue ascended a few months after Reid. He didn't have any problems with his ascension. It caused him a little pain, but it was minor in comparison to the pain that he felt when he landed in the hospital last fall. He and his girlfriend, Kate Tunney, stayed together. Even after he told her about the powers that they all had. She was surprised to a certain extent, but mostly curious. But it didn't make her love him any less. She stayed in Ipswich and got a job, which made it easy for them to stay in a relationship.

Finally, there was Tyler, the baby of the group. He was the only one out of the four of them who hadn't ascended. He had about a month. He was contemplative about the whole situation. He didn't know who he was going to be like when he finally ascended. He didn't use as often as Reid, so he knew he wasn't going to get addicted. He assumed he would have the same reaction as Pogue, since he only used when necessary, with minimal pain.

But then again, he didn't exactly have the same reaction to receiving his powers as the other three did. He had gotten really sick a few weeks before he received them and stayed sick until a week later. It scared the hell out of the families because nothing like that had ever happened in their lines.

The boys were scared the most. They didn't have any siblings, so the four of them were brothers. In every sense, except by blood. After Tyler had received his powers, they made a promise to always have each other's back. Especially when it came time to ascend. That was one of the many promises and plans that they made.

When they were younger, they had a plan that they would all apply to a school that they all liked and knew that they would get into so they could still go to school together. They chose to go to Boston University.

Tyler pulled into the campus parking lot and found an open parking spot close to where the freshmen were meeting for their orientation. He stopped the car and paused to take in his new surroundings. He was happy that he was at the school with his three friends that he considered brothers.

The sound that propelled him out of his quiet moment was the sound of three doors of his Hummer closing. "Tyler, you coming?" Caleb asked.

Tyler shook himself out of his thoughts and stepped out of the car. He closed his door and locked it, then took to standing next to Reid. "So why did we decide to go through four more years of hell in a classroom again?" Reid asked in despair.

"Because of that," Tyler replied, pointing to a group of ladies that walked in front of them.

Reid smiled. "Thanks for reminding me, baby boy," Reid replied. "Girls from Spenser were stuck-up."

He was the person that gave Tyler that nickname when they were younger, and it just stuck with him. Caleb lightly punched Tyler in the arm. "Yeah, Tyler. Good job reminding Reid here of the real reason someone should go to school. Screw an education, right?" Pogue and Tyler laughed at the statement. "And the only reason that they were so stuck-up was because none of them fell for your games anymore."

"What are you talking about? I'm the one who stopped going after them."

"Only after getting shot down by, what was her name? Kara? Karen? Karma?" Pogue replied.

"Carmen," Reid muttered.

"Don't be sour, Reid. Only about ninety percent of the school heard about the rejection five minutes after it happened," Pogue said.

"Better than a hundred," Tyler replied. "But it would have been the first hundred that you got in a long time."

Reid threw his arm around Tyler and held him in a headlock. After about three minutes of struggling and Pogue and Caleb deciding not to intervene, Reid let him go. "Come on guys," Caleb said. "Let's go get the keys to our rooms. And we have to sign in for Orientation."

"Can't we just ditch?"

"Not on the first day, Reid," Pogue said.

"Who's going to know?"

"We'll know," Caleb said.

"Come on, who knows, it might be fun," Tyler added.

"Who are you trying to kid?" Reid said.

Caleb walked over to Tyler and put his arm around Tyler's shoulders. "Always the optimist, baby boy."

Tyler laughed and shook his head in reply. The four of them made it over to the Orientation desk to get whatever paperwork they needed for the next week. Pogue, Caleb, and Reid all got their papers before Tyler and waited for him. He got his folder and quickly turned around to get out of line.

It would have been fine if he didn't walk into a girl causing both of their folders and everything in it to fly everywhere. "Oh shit. I didn't see you there. I'm sorry," he rambled. In the background all he could hear was his friends laughing.

"It's okay. It was my fault," the girl replied, kneeling down to pick up the papers.

"No. It was all mine," he said doing the same.

"How about this one, we share the blame?" she said grabbing the last of the papers.

"Here," they replied simultaneously turning to each other at the same time, unfortunately their foreheads colliding.

The girl squealed as she fell on her butt. "Oh man. I am so sorry," Tyler said. He stood up and walked over to help her up. She looked up at him and brushed her dark brown, nearly black hair out of her face. Her brown eyes met his blue ones and all he could say in reply was, "Wow." He stuck his hand out to her.

"We'll share the blame for that one too," she said, accepting the help.

Tyler helped her to her feet and handed her the papers that belonged to her. She did the same. They walked out of the line and into an open space. "Okay,' he replied. "But seriously, I'm sorry…Case?" he attempted at the name written on her nametag.

"Kaize. Like rise. But Kaize."

"Oh, Kaize," he replied again with more confidence.

"And it's okay," she laughed. "I'd try to say your name, but you don't have your nametag on, and I'm really bad at guessing games."

"Tyler. Tyler Sims."

"Kaize Donovan."

When his friends decided that Tyler had embarrassed himself enough, they walked over to him.

Reid threw his arm around Tyler and pointed to a tall brunette who strolled by them. "Who is that hottie?" he asked.

Tyler, Pogue, and Caleb all rolled their eyes. "Kaize. These are my friends. Reid Garwin. Pogue Parry. And Caleb Danvers," he introduced pointing to each one of them. "Guys this is Kaize Donovan."

"I apologize for him," Caleb said. "He gets nervous easily."

"Man, shut up."

"Nice to meet you," Kaize said interrupting their argument. "And Reid. You're not her type."

"How do you know that?"

"That's my best friend, Ariana Price. But once you guys get acquainted, you can call her Remy. Don't ask why, because I don't even really know."

"How do you know I'm not her type?"

"You look too cookie cutter."

"Cookie cutter!" Reid responded quite offended.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes. Boy band. She likes guys with a dark side."

"And you don't think I have one?"

"Oh, he definitely has a dark side," Caleb added.

"Then maybe you have a chance."

The girl that they were talking about walked over to them and tapped Kaize on the shoulder. "I thought I lost you."

"I ran into someone. Literally. Remy, this is Tyler and his friends, Caleb, Reid, and Pogue? Did I say that right?"

"Yeah."

"What are you guys, like a boy band or something?" Remy asked.

"No, just friends," Pogue replied.

"I see."

"You guys aren't from here are you?" Caleb asked.

"That obvious?" Kaize asked.

"Yeah. You look like you're from the west coast."

"We are," the girls replied simultaneously.

"So why did you guys choose this school?" Tyler asked.

"The same reason you did, I assume," Kaize answered.

"For the babes?" Reid replied.

Again the other three rolled their eyes. "For an education," Remy shot back.

"Sorry," both Tyler and Kaize said.

"Kaize. I'm going to start unpacking our stuff. I'll see you back in our dorm?"

"I'll be right up."

"Nice to meet you guys," Remy said and walked away.

When Remy was far enough away, Kaize broke the awkward silence. "I'm sorry about her. She's more approachable once you guys get to know her."

"It doesn't matter, I think that Reid likes her," Pogue said in a light-hearted manner.

"I think the feeling's mutual."

"How can you tell?" Tyler asked.

"She likes people who have the balls to argue back."

"I don't think he's ever met someone as stubborn as he is. And what about you?"

Kaize let out a laugh. "You're funny. And cute."

"But I'm not just a pretty face," Tyler replied innocently.

"Obviously not. Since you're here, right? You're obviously smart enough."

"I guess so."

She took her cell phone out of her pocket to check the time. She hissed when she realized that she was down for a little longer than expected. "I should go help Remy unpack."

"Do you need help with anything? Luggage?"

"We're good. We got some help from people we know on campus."

"I guess I'll see you around? Maybe?" Tyler hoped.

"Maybe," Kaize said with a smile.

"I can live with that."

Tyler watched her as she walked into one of the dorm buildings. He was knocked out of his stare when Caleb snapped his fingers in front of his face. "You're drooling," he joked.

"Shut up."

"That last time I saw you that nervous was in the seventh grade when we had to give those individual presentations and that girl you were crushing on was sitting in the front row. You were throwing up for like a straight hour?" Pogue recollected.

Tyler blushed when that memory was brought up. "So you like her," Caleb said.

"She's cute."

"That's not what I asked."

He quickly wanted a subject change. "Jeez, Reid. You've been on this campus all of ten minutes and you've already made an enemy."

"Chill, Tyler. No need to get all offensive. But you have to admit that you could like her. And I think Reid could possibly like this girl. Like really like her," Pogue said.

"I'm intrigued," Reid replied.

"He's in love."

"Shut up."

"Like you aren't imagining yourself with her," Tyler said.

"I'm not. So shut up."

Tyler bit his lip to keep from saying anything else. "It's the first day of school and we've already lost you guys," Pogue said.

"Like we're going to see those girls again. What are there, four thousand freshman in our school?" Reid said.

"Too bad," Tyler whispered.

"Guys, now that you're done falling in love and making fools of yourselves, let's move our stuff into our rooms," Caleb said.

The other three agreed and made their way back to Tyler's Hummer. After they grabbed their things, they walked into their hall. The same one that Kaize and Remy walked into. Tyler smiled at his heightened chances.

**Okay, so that was the first chapter of this story. Another story started, but I haven't finished any yet. This is the first story I've written in a long time that I know exactly where I want it to go. I just needed to introduce a few characters. I hope this turned our all right. Well, thanks to everyone who read. Please review and no flames. Lil-Rock**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own the people you've never heard of before. Also, I've never been to the East Coast before, so if what I write isn't exactly correct, my bad.**

They say that the first week of school is always the hardest. "Yeah right," Tyler mumbled to himself. "It only gets worse from here."

Orientation week had almost gone by too slowly for him. The endless activities that the school planned for the boys were attended mostly by Caleb and him. Reid and Pogue came to some of them, but they never skipped out on the same activity. That was considerate of them. Today was Pogue's turn to skip. He wanted to talk to Kate, so he stayed up the previous night talking on the phone.

The numerous school tours and meetings with teachers were pointless to Tyler, but he went anyway. And it was a pain for him to have to wake up at eight every morning for the activities. Too bad he wasn't as excited about learning as every other freshman in the school.

So he sat in his class with his head in his hands and an empty seat separating him and Reid.

Their professor didn't look much older than they did. And he walked around with a bounce in his step that irritated Tyler because he would never be that happy that early in the morning. "Good morning, everyone," their professor said in a very chipper voice. "This is your Humanities class."

Tyler softly sighed. "It's going to be a long hour."

Reid leaned over the chair separating him and Tyler and swatted him on the arm. "Check this out," he whispered.

"No," Tyler said.

"Just watch."

"Not on the first day, Reid."

"Then when, baby boy. Come on, Captain Chipper is too happy to be human. This is just going to give at least me some entertainment."

"What are you going to? Drop a banana peel from the sky?"

"What am I in the third grade?"

"Just wait at least until…"

Tyler continued to talk, but Reid paid him no attention. Tyler realized that when he looked over and saw that his eyes were black. Luckily for the both of them, they were in the back corner of the classroom and all of the other thirty or so students were more concerned with their professor than anyone else.

Reid slowly exhaled as he prepared himself for what he was going to do. He quickly sucked in a breath and his eyes changed back to their normal color as he saw the door open and two people walk in. "No way," Tyler said.

The professor stopped his talk and looked at the two women standing in the doorway. "And you two are?" he asked.

"Kaize Donovan."

"Ariana Price. But please call me Remy."

"We were given the wrong classroom. They told us to come here."

"Well, glad to have you here," their professor said. "My name is Jeff. Miss Price, can you take the seat in the front here, and Miss Donovan, can you take the seat next to Mr…"

"Garwin," Reid said as Jeff pointed to him. "Reid Garwin."

"Mr. Garwin."

Remy took the seat in the front of the class and Kaize walked to the back. She took off her bag and sat herself down between the two guys. She soon as she got her self settled, Tyler leaned over and smiled. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you were following me," Tyler whispered.

"Ha, keep wishing, pretty boy."

"Actually, it's Tyler. But I'll let that slide for now."

"I couldn't forget your name even if I tried. Concussion or not."

"All right, now since everyone is here," Jeff said. "So if most of you guys can tell right now, you are in this class with your roommate. This is so that you guys can help each other and get to know each other better."

"I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that you and Reid are rooming together," Kaize asked. Tyler nodded. "Not really into the whole making a new friend idea?"

"I could say the same thing about you. You and Remy?"

"I'm from the other side of the country. I need my best friend with me. That doesn't mean that I'm not up for making new friends. We should be trying to listen to what the professor has to say."

The two of them turned to their professor and listened to him talk. With less than ten minutes left in the class, Jeff turned to the students. "So, Mr. Garwin, since yours is the only name that I can remember at the moment, tell the class about yourself," Jeff said.

"I really don't want to," Reid replied.

"Oh, come on," his professor said encouragingly. "Don't be shy. Everyone is going to have to do it."

"No, really."

Remy turned around in her seat to face him "What? Are you too scared to talk in front of a big crowd?" Remy challenged. "Or you just don't want to have to get to know about all of these people around you."

Reid glared at her. "My name is Reid Garwin," he started. "I'm from Ipswich. I went to Spenser Academy. I don't have any siblings. I don't know what I want to be. I don't enjoy coming to school. I'm just here because as long as I'm doing something with my life, my mom doesn't cut me off." Reid's eyes never left Remy's as he spoke.

His little spiel threw everyone else in the classroom into an awkward silence. "Well," Jeff said. "Now you get to choose anyone in this room that you would like to get to know better."

Reid smiled at the opportunity. He would have easily chosen Remy because of the challenging way that she spoke to him, but he had other plans. "This person on the other side of Miss… Donovan is it?" Reid said, obviously playing dumb.

"No way. Not cool, Reid," Tyler hissed.

"What is your name, Mr…"

"Sims. Tyler Sims. And me and Reid are roommates, so he should choose someone else."

"Do you not want to know you're roommate, Tyler?"

"No, it's not that. It's just that I know him too well."

"What if he wants to know you better?"

"I highly doubt that."

"Just tell the class about yourself," Kaize said. Tyler instantly blushed forgetting who was sitting next to him. And for Reid, that was more entertaining that what he was going to do to the professor. Lucky for Tyler, Kaize didn't notice his cheeks turn a little pink. "For our sake, not his."

"My little spiel is going to be just like Reid's. Except I get along with my parents. And I'm here because I want to go into something involving science. I am also an only child and I'm from Ipswich. I graduated from the same school as Reid. And I'm still seventeen for three more weeks."

"See, that was good," Jeff said. "Now you get to chose someone else. Whoever it is will be the last person to go today and we'll continue this tomorrow."

"Miss Donovan," Tyler said.

"What?" she asked completely surprised. "I'm not prepared for this."

"It's not a homework assignment," Tyler replied. "Just tell the class about yourself," he said repeating what she had said to him only a few minutes ago.

"I don't know what to say. I don't want to sound generic and say the same things everyone else is saying. But I guess I have to right?"

"Just start off with where you are from," Jeff said.

"My name is Kaize Donovan. It's pronounced like rise, but with a 'K'. I am from San Francisco. But I was born in Hawaii. I honestly don't remember too much about it. I was two when I moved away. I have four brothers. I'm not really sure what I want to be yet, just trying anything and everything. And I chose this school because they gave me a scholarship and my family."

"But I thought you were from California?" Tyler asked.

"So that means I can't have family in other parts of the country?"

"That's not what I meant."

"I know, I was joking. Well, that is all that I have to say."

"Thank you, Miss Donovan," Jeff said. "Well, you are the last person for today. Tomorrow you can choose the next person to go. That's all that I have for today. I'll see you tomorrow."

The students gathered their things and headed toward the door. Some paused to talk to the professor, others just tried to get out of the classroom as fast as they could. Reid and Tyler were a part of the latter.

They got out of the classroom in record time and walked back toward the dorm. "Man, that class is going to be hell," Reid said.

Reid continued walking and waited for a response from Tyler. When he got none, he finally decided to look and saw that Tyler wasn't anywhere near him. He looked back and saw him standing outside of the classroom. Reid shook his head and walked to the dorm alone.

Tyler stood outside of his Humanities class and waited. Kaize and Remy exited and he strolled toward them. "I'm going to head back to the room first before I go to my meeting, okay?" Kaize said.

"Sure. But can you take back my book since you're heading there anyway?"

Kaize held out her hand and Remy put her notebook in it. Remy smiled in gratitude and walked in the opposite direction. She looked up and saw Tyler standing next to him. "So now who's following who?" Kaize said.

"You aren't mad that I called on you, are you?" Tyler asked.

"No, of course not. Why would I be mad? I was more surprised than anything."

"So you're not mad."

"No. Should I be?"

"Well, the thing is that if you were," he paused, unsure if he was brave enough to do what he was planning on doing. "I was going to ask you out and I'd buy you lunch or something so that I could make it up to you."

"I guess that it's a good thing that I'm not mad then."

"What does that mean?" Tyler asked. "You don't want to go out with me?"

"I don't even know you. And therefore I don't like the fact that a stranger is spending money on me."

"What about everything I said in class?"

"That is generic information," Kaize stated. "Everyone in the class knows all of that. I know as much about you as I do Reid. I need to know you on a personal level."

"Then let me take you out so that can happen."

"Persistent. But not this week," Kaize said.

"Is that a nice way of saying never? Give me false hope and never think of me again?" Tyler said defeated.

"No. I really mean not this week. I'm really busy. I'm saying rain check. You seem like a person that I'd like to get to know better. But I have to go to an advisor meeting."

"You should get going. I don't want you to be late."

Kaize nodded and ran off into the dorm building. Tyler was about to follow her in when he saw Reid standing to the side of the building pulling out a cigarette. Tyler walked over to him and slapped the cigarette and pack out of his hands. "What the hell are you doing?" Reid yelled.

"Your lungs will thank me later."

"But they're pissed at you now." He bent down to pick them up, but Tyler got to them first. He walked over to a trashcan and threw them away. "So did you ask her out?" Reid asked following him.

"No. I don't even know her," he said opening the door to their dorm building.

Reid walked in as Tyler held the door open for him. "So she rejected you."

"No. I didn't ask her."

"That's a lie."

"Okay so I did ask her. But I didn't get shut down. I got a rain check."

"And you believe her?"

"She's nice. I don't think she'd hang me out to dry."

"But you said you didn't know her."

"I don't."

"Whatever you say, baby boy. Just don't fall for her too quickly."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You meet a girl, you start to like her. Then she breaks your heart and Reid, that's me, has to get you drunk to piece your heart back together. And I don't want to have to do it in the first week of college. Or second. Actually before you turn eighteen."

Tyler thought of a smart-ass remark, but he knew that everything that Reid had said was true. "I promise that I won't piss off anyone bad enough to break my heart until after my birthday," Tyler replied.

"That's what I like to hear. Now let's head up, Caleb and Pogue want to check out the pool. I told them that we'd go too."

Reid ran up the stairs to get up to their third story dorm, while Tyler walked after him. When he got upstairs, he saw Pogue and Caleb waiting outside their door. "What took you guys so long?" Pogue asked.

"Ask him," Reid said pointing back to Tyler.

"What did you do?"

"Guess who's in our Humanities class," Reid said as he unlocked their dorm room.

"Is it Kaize?" Caleb asked.

"Ding," Reid said. "And that's not it."

"You asked her out, didn't you?"

"Let me grab my stuff, then we can head down to the pool."

Caleb and Pogue smiled. They knew that because he was switching the subject he was putting a wall up. "Ouch," Caleb whispered.

Tyler and Reid walked out of their room with their bags and headed toward the staircase. Tyler took the lead while the other three trailed back. "So what is the whole story?" Pogue whispered to Reid.

"Don't even!" Tyler yelled.

Reid bit his lip to stop from revealing too much, but Pogue and Caleb laughed because they knew that eventually he would tell them.

**All right, here is chapter two. I don't really have that much to say about it. I just wanted to say again that I've never been to the East Coast, so I don't know if this is what Boston University really does. But just go with me and my imagination. Thanks to all those who reviewed the first chapter. It was a real confidence booster. Please review. Thanks. Lil-Rock**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own anyone that wasn't in the movie.**

The Sons of Ipswich had found the pool at their school adequate. Actually, more than adequate. The instant they saw it, they couldn't fight the urge to jump in. And so they did.

After they had become well acquainted with the pool, the four of them went upstairs to get cleaned up and ready for whatever they had planned for the night, which was just driving around. Tyler and Reid went into the showers along with Caleb while Pogue had stayed behind to talk to Kate.

As the three of them finished showering, they met up with Pogue in the hall. He was obviously happy from talking to his girlfriend, but he needed to also get the smell of chlorine cleaned off of him.

After Caleb had gotten dressed, he grabbed his cell phone and took a seat on his bed. He scrolled through his phone book looking for the number he wanted to dial. Not that he didn't know it off the top of his head, but he was trying to prolong calling her as long as possible. He got to the 'S's and found her name, Sarah. He did the math in his head to figure out the time difference and pressed the call button.

He wouldn't say that their relationship ended badly. It just had to end. The only logical conclusion. She got into Stanford, and he got into Harvard, but she didn't know that. What she did know was that he wasn't going to leave his friends. So a mutual breakup was all they could think of. And as soon as her senior year at Spenser ended, her family packed up and they all moved to the West Coast.

The sound of someone picking up a cell phone traveled to his ear. "Hello," a male voice answered.

"Sarah?" Caleb asked, really confused. "I think I dialed the wrong number," he rambled.

Just as he was about to hang up, the person on the other line stopped him. "No. You didn't. This is her phone. She's in the shower."

"Who's this?" Caleb asked.

"Gavin, her boyfriend,"

"Gavin," Caleb repeated, with disbelief painting his tone.

"Can I ask who's calling?" Gavin asked.

"No, it's all right," Caleb replied. "Just don't mention to her that I called," he said and hung up.

He tossed his phone on his bed and rubbed his hands up and down his face. In his head, he still couldn't believe what had just happened.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even realize that there were three more people in his room. "Caleb!" Tyler yelled, forcing the eldest of the four of them to look up.

He jumped up from his bed and straightened out the nonexistent wrinkles on his shirt. "Sorry."

"What's up, Caleb?" Pogue asked,

"Nothing," he replied.

"We can always force it out of him," Reid suggested. "Well, me and you," he replied staring at Pogue. "Baby boy can just sit back and watch."

Caleb sighed in defeat. "She has a boyfriend."

"Who?" Reid asked, not recalling any girls that Caleb had talked to in the few weeks they had spent at college.

"Sarah."

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah," he said, not wanting to burden them. "I'm fine. No big deal."

"That's a lie," Reid said. "Never try and lie to the biggest liar in the group. And because that was such a bad lie, we're taking you out."

"To where?"

"I heard about this hangout that apparently everyone goes to."

"What kind of hangout?"

"It's something like Nicky's. But bigger. And there's hot, older college women," Reid said, with the tone of a kid in a candy store.

"Lead the way," Caleb consented. He needed something to get his mind off of Sarah.

The four of them made their way down to Tyler's Hummer. Tyler led the way to it since he was the person who parked it last. As soon as the Hummer was in sight, he unlocked it, and threw his keys in the air. The keys glided through the air and landed neatly in Reid's palm. "What the hell is this?" he asked.

"You're driving," the owner of the vehicle said.

"You're letting me drive? Without a fight?"

"Yeah," Tyler said, walking around the car to get to the passenger's seat.

"Are you okay?" Pogue asked, following him.

"Yeah, Tyler. Did you swallow any of the chlorine in the pool or something? Are you feeling sick?" Caleb asked, going into a protective older brother mode.

Reid also ended up on the passenger's side of the car. He tried to reach up and feel for a temperature on his forehead, but Tyler backed away. "Guys, I'm fine. Seriously."

"But you're letting me drive. You never _let_ me drive. I always have to _make_ you let me drive."

"You're the only person out of the four of us who knows where this place is," he said.

"He's got a point," Pogue said.

Reid shrugged his shoulders and got into the car, along with the other Sons, and drove.

It took Reid about half an hour to find the place, and another ten minutes to find a good parking space.

When they walked into the spot, they all felt that the time it took for them to actually get there was worth it. The name of the spot was called Dev's, and although it was still early in the night, the place looked like it was coming alive. As soon as the four of them stepped in, Tyler and Reid made their way over to the nearest empty pool table, and started hustling the amateurs standing around.

Pogue and Caleb made their way to a corner table and took a seat. Beautiful women who could not help but stare the two gorgeous men that had just sat down surrounded the table. Pogue couldn't tell if the women were older than them or the same age, but he didn't really care. As long as they helped get Caleb's mind off of Sarah, their ages could be kept unknown.

The two of them carried on a conversation about the classes they were taking and university itself. They were interrupted as one of the women a few tables away got tired of staring and walked over to the boys. "You two look like you're new here," she said.

"What gave it away?" Pogue asked, ceasing all previous conversations.

"Because the first thing you guys did was take a seat. Not walk over to the bar, or the pool table. Just take a seat. In a corner. Transfer?"

"Freshman," Caleb said.

"Oh," she said. "Fresh meat. How about you two come over and sit with me and my friends." She pointed over to a table with five other girls waiting for them. They all looked back and waved to Pogue and Caleb.

"I'm sorry, but I'm taken," Pogue waved back with a smile on his face.

"I thought that much," she replied. "And what about you."

Caleb looked up and moved his gaze from the table to the woman's face. "Um… yeah. Me too." Pogue elbowed his friend in the ribs. Caleb winced and rubbed his ribs trying to ease the pain. "Maybe next time," he said.

The woman took Caleb's hand and wrote on his palm with a pen that came out of nowhere. "Call me if something happens between you and your girl. I'm a _really_ good listener."

She turned on her heals and walked back toward her friends. "Did you really just turn down that girl, Caleb?" Pogue asked.

"Yeah."

"Come on, Caleb. She was hot," Pogue started, "And you knew it was bound to happen. You guys are on opposite sides of the country.

"Yeah, get over it," a voice said strolling over to the table. They saw Reid with Tyler walking next to him, counting some bills in his hand. "You guys weren't even going out."

"Way to be sympathetic, Reid," Pogue stated.

"Caleb, there are a bunch of amazing looking women in this place right now. Just take your pick."

"Wow, Tyler. What about your girl, Kaize?" Caleb asked, trying to turn the attention off of him.

Tyler's cheeks turned pink for a second and then back to normal. "She's not my girl. And I don't know if we ever will be. So until she cashes in her rain check, I'm free to have my fun. Four hundred, even."

"You guys won four hundred dollars in the twenty minutes we were in here?" Pogue asked.

"Yeah. What can we say?" Tyler said.

"Baby boy, over here cleaned the table."

"What do you guys wanna drink? My round," he offered handing over half of the winnings to Reid.

"You guys didn't use did you?" Caleb asked.

"No, of course not," Reid answered, not so convincingly.

"Reid."

"I promise, Caleb, we didn't use," Tyler reinforced. "You would have felt it if we did." Caleb's shoulder's sagged in acceptance. "So, drinks?"

"Just a Coke," Pogue said.

"Same here," Caleb added.

Reid pulled up a chair next to Pogue and sat down. "Coke? What the hell is wrong with you guys?" he asked a little lower than the music and crowd talking. "These people don't care if we're underage. They only care about how much business we're bringing them."

"I just don't feel like drinking and making a complete ass of in front of a bunch of strangers," Caleb retorted.

Tyler rolled his eyes at the three of them. He knew that an argument was fast approaching. "Look, you guys get to arguing, I'll go and get the three Cokes and a…" he trailed off waiting for Reid to tell him what he wanted.

"Coke," he resigned, ending that argument quickly.

Tyler walked over to the bar and ordered four Cokes. The four tall cups were placed in front of him, and he placed a twenty on the counter, telling the server to keep the change. As soon as he figured out how to carry all four of the cups in his hands, he felt someone hit him from behind and knocked over all of the cups. Tyler looked up and saw a tall male with a dirty blonde spike hairdo. "Damnit, Brennan!" the person behind the counter yelled.

"Oops. Sorry about that, Jax!" he yelled back, not sounding at all remorseful.

"Hey, kid," Jax said to Tyler. "I'll get you some new drinks. On me. And you!" his voice boomed in Brennan's direction, "I don't want you and your damn group of friends starting shit in my bar. Not tonight."

"Then we'll settle this outside," Brennan growled. He grabbed Tyler by the shirt and pushed him toward the exit. "Where is your friend?"

Under one of the few lights that lit the back alley, Tyler could see and recognized who he was dealing with. It was one of the two guys that he and Reid had just beaten at pool. "He's sitting on the two hundred dollars that he just cashed in from you guys."

"Shut up, fresh meat," Brennan said dragging Tyler down the alley.

Tyler laughed at the lame retort. "That's new."

Brennan threw him out the door and Tyler landed hard on the pavement. "Find his friend. I'll get started on his one," he said turning to his lackeys.

Tyler was left outside with Brennan as the four other guys disappeared back into the bar. Tyler stood up in the middle of the back alley as Brennan slowly circled him. "Look, if you're trying to scare me by doing that, it's not gonna work. You're just gonna end up making yourself dizzy."

He knew that it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do to be a smartass with this guy, but he couldn't help it. Brennan grabbed Tyler by his collar and slammed him up against one of the walls. Tyler contemplated using his powers, but he knew that Brennan would be able to see his eyes change.

All of a sudden, he began to feel sick. His stomach churned and he felt like he was going to throw up. It wasn't because he was nervous or scared, but it felt like he'd gone through this type of sickness before. It gave him a really bad feeling that he couldn't remember ever feeling this sick. He closed his eyes and hoped that the nausea would pass soon. And he hoped that his friends would realize something bad was going to happen.

**Okay, so I haven't updated this story in months, and I'm sorry. But I haven't updated a lot of stories in months, so it isn't like I lost my inspiration for the story. I just thought that I would have had a lot more time to write over the summer, but I got a summer job with one of my friends. And there went all of my writing time. But I promise that I have chapters lined up for most of my stories, including this one. So thanks to all of you guys who are hanging tight with this story. I hope that you enjoyed this. Please read and review. Lil-Rock**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own the guys that are stupid enough to go against the Sons of Ipswich and you have never heard of before. And the owner of the bar.**

Back in the club, Reid sat fanning himself with three napkins with numbers on them. It would have been four if Caleb hadn't scared one of them away. "Where is Tyler?" Caleb asked. "He's taking a lot longer to get our drinks then he should have."

The three of them leaned over to glance at the bar and saw Tyler nowhere near it. "That doesn't seem right," Pogue added.

"No, it doesn't," Reid replied, standing from his seat.

He turned to walk toward the bar, with Caleb and Pogue in tow, when a hand on his chest stopped his progress. "Just the person we were looking for," he hissed.

Reid looked at him and quickly remembered who he was. His small head, big neck, and wide shoulders were hard to forget, but the three standing behind him were unfamiliar to him. "Look, if you want your money back, you got to play me and my partner for it. Speaking of which, we can have a rematch later, I have to find out where he is," Reid said pushing his way through the four man wall.

"Oh, we know where he is," he replied.

Reid spun around so quickly that Caleb and Pogue almost didn't see it happen. "Where is he?" he hissed. He let his anger get the best of him and he felt his eyes turning black. The only thing keeping him under control was Caleb and Pogue holding him back. "I swear to God, if you hurt him."

"What the hell are you gonna do about it, freshman?"

"If you think that I'm gonna be afraid of some upperclassmen dicks like yourselves, you're wrong."

"Look, we don't want any trouble," Caleb said, stepping between Reid and the other hothead. "Just tell us where we can find out friend and we'll leave."

"But this is just so much more fun. Tormenting you little freshmen. Showing you guys where your real place in this school is."

"Hey!" a voice yelled over all of the music and the conversations in the bar. The seven guys in the center looked at the man behind the counter. "I already told Brennan, Luis. I don't want any trouble in here."

"Fine with us, Jax," Lou said walking toward the exit.

The three Sons of Ipswich were about to follow when Jax spoke up again. "Hey, blondie!"

Reid looked at the bar owner. "What do you want?" Jax held out a twenty-dollar bill and waited for Reid to take it. "What's this for?"

"Your friend paid for some drinks. He didn't get them because of those jerkoffs right there."

"Keep it. We'll be back and you can owe them to us later."

Reid walked off in the direction that Luis and his people left through. As soon as he exited the bar, he was greeted with the same four man wall. A fifth person came around and walked up to Reid. "So, are you going to give me back the money you stole from me?" Brennan asked.

"Won, not stole," Reid corrected. "And you'd have to play me and my partner for it. But I don't like taking money from people twice in a night."

"Reid," Caleb whispered. "Cool it."

"I don't think that you're partner is up for playing right now anyway," Brennan replied.

The wall broke open, and behind them was Tyler kneeling with a hand around his waist. Caleb and Pogue's reactions were quicker than Reid's this time as they grabbed him before he lunged at Brennan. "What the hell did you do to him?"

"Nothing," Lou said.

"Tyler, you all right?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, Reid," Tyler replied. "About time you showed up," he said, trying to sound funny, but a hint of pain was still heard in his voice.

Reid heard it and the anger inside of him grew. "Which one of you guys did it?"

"Did what?" Brennan said, a little shaken seeing the rage in Reid's eyes.

"Who hurt him?"

"We didn't touch him," Lou said.

Behind the five upperclassmen, Tyler saw that all of the attention was turned away from him and toward Reid. He thought that this was his chance to get him and his friends out of there. He concentrated all of his power and his eyes instantly turned black. He focused on the five lights illuminating the alley and one by one shut them off.

Caleb, Pogue, and Reid felt Tyler using and realized that he had caused the distraction. They pushed through the four guys to get to Tyler and got him before hauling it out of the alley.

Tyler groaned as they ran toward the opening of the alley while Reid used his powers to open and shut the door leading back into the bar, hoping that they were stupid enough to think that they ran back inside. Luckily, they were.

They made their way back to the Hummer and stopped to catch their breath. Tyler gave the keys to Reid with a shaky hand. "Drive," Tyler said weakly.

"Not until you tell us who did this to you," Reid said adamantly.

"None of them," Tyler replied.

"Bullshit," Reid said. "Do you hear how weak you sound?"

"I'm serious, Reid. I just started feeling sick"

"What do you mean sick?" Pogue asked. "Like you spent too much time in the pool and just need to sleep, sick. Or ate something bad sick. Or…" his voice trailed off searching for another example.

"Or like it's a few weeks until your ascension, sick," Caleb finally said after much thought.

"Caleb?" Tyler asked.

"Let's just get you home, baby boy. Get you something to make you feel better," their leader replied not really wanting to hear whatever Tyler wanted to say.

"If it has to do with my ascension like you seem to think, Caleb, then nothing I take will help it."

Caleb helped Tyler into the passenger seat of the car then got in himself. Reid got into the driver's seat and Pogue got in behind him. Reid started the car and backed it out of the parking stall. "I liked this problem a lot more when I thought that one of those shitheads hit you," he said.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Shut up. You just wanted an excuse to use your powers."

Reid slammed on the breaks causing everyone to jerk forward. "What the hell, Reid!" Pogue yelled.

"If I wanted to use my powers, there wouldn't be any excuse for it. And you getting hurt is not an excuse. Ever. It's a reason. I can't believe that you think that I'm that desperate to use that I'd use you getting hurt as an excuse."

"Reid, I didn't mean it like that," Tyler said, realizing that his words touched a nerve.

"Tyler. If whatever you're feeling right now does have to do with your ascension, I'd take you getting beat up over it any day."

"Why?" Tyler asked because his best friend was not making much sense.

Reid sighed loudly. "Because if you got beat up, we could take you to the hospital, or use our powers to kick someone's ass, or at least put you under the care of Kaize or something."

"Wow, thanks," Tyler said in disbelief that he would somehow bring Kaize into their conversation.

"But if it has to do with your ascension," Reid continued ignoring what Tyler had said, "we don't a damn clue about what to do. I mean, there is nothing written in the books about it. Nothing. We had no idea what to do when you got your powers and got sick. How will your body, and better yet, how will _we_ handle you ascending."

"The same way we handle everything else," Caleb finally said after staying quiet for most of the conversation. "We'll find a way then get through it."

"Let's just not talk about it," Tyler stated. "We're not sure if it really has to do with me ascending. Let's not make any assumptions. For all we know, I could have ate something bad at lunch or swallowed too much chlorine. You guys worry too much."

Reid gripped the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white. "You almost died when you got your powers, Tyler. And you wonder why we worry."

"We're not talking about this right now. Because I don't want to get into a fight with you. I know you're still riding on the adrenaline from the almost fight with Brennan. So, why don't we just head back to campus?"

"Sounds good," Pogue agreed.

"We're not going to just dismiss the fact that this could have to do with your ascension, baby boy," Caleb said, knowing that Tyler was trying to change the subject.

"I know, Caleb. But I wanna get out of here before Brennan and his groupies come looking for us and then you guys are gonna have to get a little more wrinkles on your pretty faces because you have to use your powers for me."

Reid finally let off the brakes and the car started moving again. "You don't think we can take them without our powers?" Reid challenged.

"Reid, the guy had no neck," Pogue stated.

"I could have taken him."

"Sure," Tyler sneered.

He put a smile on his face to hide how bad he was actually feeling. He didn't want his friends to worry so he put up a brave front, although he was certain that his friends could see right through it.

**See, another chapter. I hope that it's getting interesting for you guys. So, I'm back in college, so the updates might and most likely will be random. So please hang in there. Thanks to all of you guys that are still reading. And also thanks for the review. Please review. Lil-Rock**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own the people you've never heard of before.**

Caleb arrived in the chemistry auditorium twenty minutes before anyone else was in there or before the class even started. The lights were on, and the sound of the projector echoed through the large room, but besides him, it was empty.

He had a restless night. Actually everyone had a restless night. They all stayed up worrying about Tyler, and they continued to worry even though he kept telling them that he was all right. He stayed up the entire night lying in his bed worrying about the youngest Son of Ipswich because he knew that he was right about the reason why he was sick. But he didn't know how to prove it to the others.

So, he sat in the back of the auditorium with rings under his eyes, still worried. Even though Tyler actually was feeling a lot better.

One by one, students filed into the classroom. He ignored the shadows that passed by him since he was sitting by one of the aisles. Until there was one shadow that stayed. "Hey, Caleb, right?" the shadow asked.

Caleb looked up and recognized her. "Yeah. Kaize?"

"Yeah," she laughed at the hesitation. "Nice of you to remember."

"It's hard to forget someone that your friend basically gave a concussion to during their first meeting. Especially if their name is unique."

"Yeah. That was… interesting to say the least. And my family is full of unique names," she replied with a smile. "So, is anyone sitting here?" she asked pointing to the seat next to him.

"Actually, you are."

"Why, thank you. My schedule is still messed up so they put me in the wrong chemistry class for the first week. So, you want to go into medicine or science?" she asked maneuvering to get to the seat next to him.

"I'm not quite sure."

"Well, you're taking a chemistry class."

"I'm still trying thing out to find out what I want to be."

"What are you trying to decide between?"

"Lawyer or doctor."

Kaize didn't expect anything less from the person she was sitting next to. "If you wanted to become a lawyer, why aren't you at like Harvard or something?"

"I didn't get in," Caleb whispered.

"That's a lie." Kaize saw Caleb bite his lip. "You couldn't leave your friends."

"What?" Caleb said defensively. He couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Kaize's mouth. "You think that's the reason why. I just didn't get accepted."

"You're all at the same school and probably rooming with one of them. And I'm guessing that the other two are living in the room next to you," she reasoned.

"Across actually," Caleb admitted in shame.

"Whatever," Kaize asked. "But you need them. And they need you. And separation wasn't an option."

"How do you know so much?" he asked trying to shift the attention on the subject from him to her.

"I'm the same way," she said, noticing the discomfort Caleb was in when he was put under the spotlight.

"You're from the other side of the country."

"But I have enough people on this side of the country that I care about. Those guys must mean a lot to you."

"They're more than my friends. I was raised with them. They're like my brothers. And I'm the oldest, so I don't know how they would be if I wasn't there. I know that Reid would probably be his rebellious self. And I know that Pogue would just work at the garage and spend majority of his time with Kate. But Tyler. I'm concerned about him the most."

"Because he's the youngest," Kaize assumed.

"Sort of. There's a lot about us you don't know."

"I got that vibe from you guys."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Considering I just met you guys." They both looked at the clock to see how much time they had before their class started. "I mean, you guys walk on campus and look all mysterious and whatnot. But approachable."

The two of them stopped talking when they saw their teacher speed walking down the aisle to get to the front of the class. He placed the tons of papers on his desk and turned to face the class. He pulled out a piece of paper and slipped on his reading glasses. Then he began reading the long list of attendance.

"He's still doing attendance in this class?" Kaize asked.

"Yeah. Because people, like yourself, are still getting their schedules figured out."

The two stayed silent as their professor read off more names. But one name caught Kaize's attention. "Gina-Jane Burrows."

A girl with her hair in two French braids a few rows in front of them raised her hand. "Here," she said.

Kaize scratched her head, feeling as if she were in an alternate universe. "Geejay?" Kaize asked a little louder than she meant to. "I can't believe it."

The girl turned around and stared at Kaize like she had lost her mind. "Who are you?"

"Wow, you leave me for four years in California, call me up on the day that you graduation, and don't even care to mention the college that you're going to. Way to treat one of your best friends since preschool."

Gina stood up from her seat, grabbed her bag and walked to Kaize and Caleb's row. Kaize stood up to meet her. "Holy shit. Kaize rise?" Gina yelled, not realizing that the class had stopped on their account.

The two girls threw their arms around each other and squealed in their reunion. They parted, each with huge smiles across their faces. "Oh my gosh. Small world. Gosh, Remy is going to be so surprised."

"Remy is here too?"

"Excuse me, ladies, but can I finish the attendance?" their professor said in front of the auditorium.

"Sorry," they replied simultaneously and sat next to each other, somehow a seat was vacated for Gina. Kaize looked at Caleb and tipped her nonexistent hat to him.

Kaize took the seat next to Caleb, and Gina closed off the row. They sat in silence as they waited for their professor. "I can tell that you two are going to give me a headache." The three of them could have sworn they saw his eyes roll at them.

The three of them huddled together behind the students in front of them. "So, how do you guys know each other?" Caleb asked.

"We were raised together," Kaize answered, doing little to hide her joy.

"Then I moved away," Gina sadly added.

"Oh my goodness, how rude of me. Caleb, this is Gina Jane. Gina Jane, this is Caleb."

"Just call me Geejay," she replied, reaching across Kaize to offer her hand to Caleb.

Caleb accepted it and shook it. "I can do that."

After their introductions, the three of them sat in silence taking notes. Just like their parents paying thousands of dollars for them to go to school wanted. The teacher let them go and the three of them walked out together after grabbing their books.

"What are the chances that the three of us end up here?" Geejay asked, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Well, there was a pretty big chance of me and Remy ending up here because we both wanted to come here because of Brahms and Wagner, but you showing up here; slim to none," Kaize laughed.

"Well, I live on this side of the country. So there was a higher chance of me going to this school than you guys. I forgot that Brahms and Wagner went here."

Caleb wondered who Brahms and Wagner were, but he didn't want to be the one to spoil the girls' good mood. He'd ask eventually. He watched the exchange between the two of them, like he had in class, with enjoyment. He looked at his watch and realized that he had to get to class on the other side of the campus in six minutes. "Well, Kaize, I have to head out to Humanities. And Geejay, it was nice to meet you." This time it was his turn to hold out his hand.

"Likewise." And she accepted it. They let go and Caleb was sent on his way.

Kaize thought that Geejay would have been on her way to her Humanities class to and was pleasantly surprised when she continued walking in the same direction as her. "Where is your next class?" Kaize asked.

Geejay raised her arm and pointed East. "That way. In that general direction."

"Me too." The two of them walked toward their destination.

"So, who was he?" Geejay asked, pointed back to the spot they departed from Caleb.

"That was Caleb. He went to school in Ipswich and that's basically the information I know about him."

"Are you guys…"

"No," Kaize said quickly to interrupt the lingering question. "I just met him."

But that wasn't the answer that Geejay was looking for. She wanted something concrete. "That doesn't mean anything."

"No, Geejay, we're not together," Kaize replied, giving Geejay the firm answer of her and Caleb's relationship.

"So he's single," Geejay said. Assuming, not questioning.

"I don't know."

After that statement, all conversations between the two stopped. They continued walking to their class in an awkward silence. Very awkward. Especially since a few minutes ago, they were taking like Geejay had never moved away. "Well, is there someone that you have in mind at this school?" Geejay asked.

Kaize was right. They fell back into the roles they had when they still lived on the west coast. "No."

"That means yes," Geejay replied, easily reading through Kaize's lie.

"Okay, maybe," Kaize sighed in resignation.

They came to an area in the path where the person could keep walking straight, or turn left into one of the halls. Kaize made the move like she was going left. "And this is where we must part," Geejay said, carrying on down the straight path. "I'll see you later." She ran back to Kaize and threw her arms around her.

"Meet me here after your class. You can surprise Remy." They separated and headed toward their classrooms.

"Who was that?" someone asked sneaking up on Kaize.

She quickly turned around and saw that it was Tyler. "It was an old friend." She waited for him to ask something else, because she felt that was what their relationship was based on. "You're going to be late for class."

"You too."

"Well, then I guess we'll be late together."

Tyler nodded and smiled. He opened the door for Kaize and followed her after she had walked in. She looked at her watch. They had less than a minute to get to class, but neither was rushing to get there any faster.

**And here's a chapter from me. Sorry for taking forever to update. I didn't realize how long it's been. Sorry for the introduction of another new character. I'm just trying to give some dimension to the characters. No, Geejay isn't going to be just a character for Caleb to hook up with. I'm not writing her that way. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter is in the works. Thanks for reading. Please review. Lil-Rock**


End file.
